Tsukasa's drive
by soda bottle holding cream
Summary: Tsukasa is a guy who loves his car. However, he has never gotten very close to it. This his first step towards an unbreakable bond with his car.


This was written by somebody, who's friends define as sub-human.  
  
Tsukasa takes a drive  
  
One day, Tsukasa was faced with a car. He encountered the car under circumstances that were mostly against his will. Finding the car would partly soften the blow that he took from being constrained by many pairs of forceful hands (and some tentacles) and being thrown into a place where his freedom was mostly taken away. His first bond with the car was built through the freedom that the car gave him. He would find later that he would surrender his passion to this vehicle of such a tender soul. He contemplated his intimacy with the car many times. Tsukasa felt quite ashamed when he resolved that a greater closeness with the car was desired by his impulse-driven, pleasure seeking body. However, attempts to truly understand the feeling of this closeness still occupied his dreams. Finally, he concluded that the chance for this unity with the car was worth enough to risk rejection. Tsukasa approached the car and caressed it. The car was not receptive. It was tense as well. They sparred with indirect conversation for several minutes, which through the will of Tsukasa, finally degenerated to the confession of this passion.  
  
"P-p-please, car. I wish to ride you. I wish to share a special closeness which we can both treasure, and I feel this to be the next step towards this closeness."  
  
At that moment, a leak sprung from the car. The windows fogged, leaving the scape of the insides of the car in obscurity. Tsukasa and the car faced each other for a moment which seemed like an eternity for them both.  
  
"Full closeness. d-d-do you really want this?"  
  
The car remained silent; devoid of any of its typical creaks. Then, the doors unlocked.  
  
Tsukasa began to tremble. His thinking clouded as blood rushed to his face, and a A medium between this mortal frame and his direct, yet complex desires for intimacy revealed itself to him. He reached to open the door. He tried to open the door as slowly as possible, but found that a reasonable amount of force was needed to fully open the door. He took a deep breath and then, strength rushing to his arm, thrust the door open. The car screeched, most likely in both pain and surprise.  
  
"TSSSSSS. D-d-did I h-hurt you? Are you okay?" Tears piled in sensitive Tsukasa's eyes. The magnificent courage that he had harnessed to open the door had suddenly drained.  
  
"I-I-I don't wanna continue." Tsukasa bent over his head. His shoulders began to shudder. A direct thought dragged his chin upward and forced him to face it.  
  
"I'm okay. Please continue. If we cannot reach this stage now, gotten as far as we have, I will always regret it. So please."  
  
Tsukasa brushed the tears from his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to remove his clothes. His shirt was removed easily, but a regret, and torn between a decision possessed him as he dragged his pants down his legs and stepped out of their wide sleeves. He slowly climbed into the car. He was sure that he wanted the drivers seat in the front, which was easiest to enter, than the back seat, which he needed to climb back to, because of no doors leading to that place. He wanted to make it as painless as possible, but he also wanted to forge a true closeness and love with the car.  
  
The car ended up being small and comfortable, Tsukasa felt the heat and the moisture of life in this driver's seat. He could feel a heart beating. Most importantly though, he noticed that the car was beginning to move. As it picked up speed, it began to run over small hills. The road was Bumpy and the car decelerated several times. But as they got far Enough, they ran into a sign that read "Welcome to Ecstasy Hills" The road began to unravel as a series of dips and rises, which steadily Grew deeper and higher, respectively. It established a type of rhythm. Higher and higher it grew, and more frequent the dips and rises became. Finally, the car and tsukasa came upon a very sharp dip, and then it Began the climb of a very steep hill. Tsukasa felt like he was climbing it More quickly than the car. Slowly as the car reached the top, another sign came into View, which read "Welcome to the climax!" The car dropped sharply. Tsukasa felt An incredible feeling, something like a universal unity with this vessel which he rode so snuggly within. Then, everything went blank. Tsukasa died, while still being tightly fixated within the car.  
  
He could now enjoy his sweet death, without worrying, since the mark of his  
  
had been left.  
  
Author's note: Look up the Shakespearean definition of "dying" and sweet death to understand this story. But, you could reason, "This is an innocent story, about the intense bonds of a boy with "his" car!" Of course that's what it's trying to be. But some people can use their perverted imaginations to extract certain "meaning" from this story. Shame.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
